24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed law enforcement officers
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officers with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 1-Mary-38 for disobeying a police officer.]] Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York, was speeding towards Platt's Auto Body with Teri Bauer after having gotten a phone call from Kim Bauer, when they were pulled over by a motorcycle cop with the callname 1-Mary-38. Kevin was short tempered with the officer and refused to do as he said, getting himself handcuffed. When the policeman was able to verify that they'd placed a 9-1-1 call a short while ago, the two were released. 1-Mary-38 wore a wedding ring and was presumably married. : This officer was played by James MacDonald in "3:00am-4:00am." Memorable quotes * 1-Mary-38: Different last names. One's married, one's not. Highway cop After having escaped from Secret Service custody, Jack Bauer was on the run and was pulled over on the highway by a pair of LAPD police officers. Just as the cops were about to approach Jack's car, he sped off. They called for back-up and a search for Jack was initiated, in which the cop located Jack's empty car, radioing this information in. : The driving cop was played by Manny Perry in "9:00am-10:00am." 11-8-19 ]] Several officers were dispatched to search for Jack Bauer after he escaped from Secret Service custody. When Bauer eluded being pulled over, he was followed to a parking lot. Officer 11-8-19 searched the north section of the lot, but didn't find him. : 11-8-19 appeared in "9:00am-10:00am." Officer #1 of George Ferragamo's death]] Senator David Palmer travelled to George Ferragamo's office to warn him that his life might be in danger, however he arrived too late, as Ferragamo's office building had suffered an explosion. Mike Novick approached a police officer and learned that Ferragamo had perished in the explosion. : The officer appeared in "11:00am-12:00pm." Krugman's partner ]] The partner of LAPD officer Krugman went undercover with him to pose as drug dealers during Day 1. They staged a narcotics sting at the home of Frank Allard, where they were ambushed by Frank, Craig, and a third criminal. After several minutes, Krugman suddenly began to read Frank his Miranda rights, and a SWAT team raided the place. The third accomplice was killed when he shot at the police. Everyone else was arrested, including bystanders Kim Bauer and Rick Allen; Krugman's partner ordered Frank's girlfriend Melanie up against a wall and cuffed her. : "Sam's partner" was played by Mariah Pasos in "6:00pm-7:00pm." Prison guard to the cell]] When Kim Bauer was arrested during a drug bust at Frank Allard's house, she was questioned by Officer Krugman at the police station. When he didn't believe her story, he and another officer escorted her to a cell with other women. : The guard appeared in "7:00pm-8:00pm." Day 2 LAPD cop After being struck by Kim Bauer with a crowbar, Gary Matheson reported to this officer that Kim kidnapped his daughter Megan. : This officer was played by Ben Koldyke in "10:00am-11:00am." Deputy sheriff Following her arrest by Deputy Raynes and interview with Sgt. Amis in Santa Clarita, Kim Bauer was escorted to the home of Megan Matheson to move out her possessions. The deputy sheriff who drove her there was killed by Gary Matheson, who had returned to take his stash of money before fleeing for the murder of his wife. : The deputy sheriff was played by Paco Farias in "4:00am-5:00am" and "5:00am-6:00am." Day 3 LAPD in subway 1 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. Jack Bauer explained to this officer the specifics of the plan, and sent him to get it started despite his concern that it would take all day. : The LAPD officer was played by Kevin McCorkle in "12:00pm-1:00pm." LAPD in subway 2 When the terrorist Arthur Rabens was hiding among a crowd of subway train passengers at Los Angeles Subway, CTU Los Angeles and the LAPD coordinated an effort to discover him by searching every white male. This officer was assigned a group of 10 males. One of them was Rabens, who snuck away and killed two LAPD officers guarding an escalator. : The LAPD officer was played by Conroe Brooks in "12:00pm-1:00pm." Day 5 LAPD cop at bank mercenaries]] At the City Trust and Savings bank, Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, and Carl Mossman triggered the silent alarm because they were cornered by mercenaries working for Christopher Henderson. The LAPD arrived, and the lead officer shouted for them to drop their weapons and surrender, but Cooper and his mercenaries opened fire. The lead officer returned fire with his shotgun, but he and three of his fellow officers were killed seconds before the Marines arrived. : The cop was played by Brandon Ford Green in "11:00pm-12:00am." The Rookie Day 1: Coffee Run LAPD SWAT team leader The LAPD SWAT team entered the bank after Jason had managed to take out all of the robbers. Jason showed the team leader his CTU identification, and he helped the agent up from the floor. Jason told him that he was "never here", and the SWAT team leader nodded when Jason asked if he could leave through the back. He announced to the rest of his team that an agent was leaving though the back, and that the area was secure. Day 7 FBI police 1 When Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida attempted to escape the FBI building in Washington, D.C., a six-man team of uniformed FBI police prepared to ambush them. Chloe O'Brian warned the two in time, and they escaped through the third floor window. The lead policeman saw the broken window and reported the escape route to Larry Moss. : "FBI policeman #1" was played by Christopher Michael in "10:00am-11:00am." FBI police 2 When Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida attempted to escape the FBI building in Washington, D.C., a number of FBI police opened fire to stop them. Jack exchanged gunfire with them until he drove a car through a barrier in the parking garage. As Bill Buchanan drove them away, one FBI policeman reported to Larry Moss that they had escaped the perimeter. : "FBI policeman #2" was played by Omar Leyva in "10:00am-11:00am." DC officer 1 A group of Metro PD police officers arrested Jack Bauer and Renee Walker after Sean Hillinger issued a fake FBI warrant against them. Bauer and Walker were following Marika Donoso who was set to meet Iké Dubaku, and they had to wait a critical few minutes until Renee's superior, Larry Moss, cleared the matter with officers. The lead officer released them at 5:06 and apologized for the setback. He also put Renee in contact with Larry. : "Police Officer #1" was played by Matt Nolan in "4:00pm-5:00pm" and "5:00pm-6:00pm." DC officer 2 At the hospital where Dubaku was being treated, a police officer gave Renee the personal effects of the recently-deceased Marika Donoso. : "Police Officer #2" was played by Joe Wandell in "5:00pm-6:00pm." DC officer 3 These Washington, DC police officers arrived at 2700 Eastbrook responding to a noise complaint from the neighbor of Jibraan Al-Zarian. Being under duress of Tony Almeida, Jibraan dismissed the officer telling him the noise was just an argument between him and some friends. After advising him to keep it low, the officer left. : "Police Officer" was played by Hervé Clermont in "4:00am-5:00am." Transit cop .]] When Jibraan found the canister of the prion variant in the subway, he took it and ran through the subway station to find Jack Bauer. When a passenger told a nearby MTPD cop that Jibraan had a bomb, the cop stopped Jibraan and asked him what he was carrying. Jibraan screamed that he was holding a bomb, and everyone in the subway began to run. The cop backed away. : Cop #2 was played by Randolph Adams in "5:00am-6:00am." Airport officer An airport police officer and his partner were guarding a parking garage when Kim Bauer rushed over to him and reported that the dangerous mercenary Bob Peluso, who just caused a shootout in a terminal, was nearby. The officer gave his radio to Kim and she updated FBI agent Renee Walker. Suddenly Bob approached and shot the cop's partner down. The officer shouted for Kim to move and exchanged fire with Bob. The two wounded one another, and Bob's car flipped and caught fire. Before retrieving the mercenary's laptop from the car, Kim assured the cop that help was on the way. :The officer appeared in "6:00am-7:00am." Day 8 NYPD patrolman An NYPD patrolman located the green Pontiac that Victor Aruz ditched near the Chelsea Hotel and radioed in to the precinct, allowing Davros and his men to zero in on Aruz and Jack Bauer. :The patrolman was played by Chris Caldovino in "4:00pm-5:00pm." 911 responder Another policeman responded to a bystander's 911 call and held Jack Bauer and Victor Aruz at gunpoint. Before his partner could radio in to verify their story, Davros's sniper and spotter opened fire on them from across the alleyway, quickly killing both cops. :The 911 responder was played by Sam Ayers in "4:00pm-5:00pm." Bailiff This bailiff was present at Sergei Bazhaev's court arraignment. After Bazhaev had a conversation with Jack Bauer, he interrupted them and took Bazhaev away into custody. :The bailiff was played by David Michie in "9:00am-10:00am." NYPD officer This officer arrived outside the Cooper Building after Jack Bauer landed a hijacked helicopter on the roof. However, after getting out of his car, he couldn't find him. :The NYPD officer was played by Mark DeLisle in "10:00am-11:00am." First Unity Savings cop 2 This officer arrived with his partner Burtt at First Unity Savings Bank after a 9-1-1 call placed Jack Bauer at the scene. After spotting him there, he and his partner proceeded to arrest him. While his partner notified his superiors, Jack took advantage of his distraction and managed to grab him. Jack then asked his partner to drop his gun or he'll killed him if his partner didn't do that. After his partner put his gun down, Jack shot his partner on one foot and knocked him unconscious. :The officer appeared in "11:00am-12:00pm." NYPD officer at Turner's This officer arrived at Turner's Department Store after a shooting resulted in four people dead. When Jason Pillar arrived at the scene, the officer briefed him on what had happened and brought him the evidence they had found. :The "NYPD Officer #1" was played by Eddie Goines in "12:00pm-1:00pm." See also * Los Angeles Police Department * More unnamed characters * *